Years Later
by udhare
Summary: Long after the war, people are living their lives, incluiding Hermione who realises that her career has made her loose tuch with her friends.
1. Introduction

**I made some changes some facts to help me with the story. **

The yelling of students was heard throughout Hogsmeade on the cold autumn day.

_Well I should have known better than to come here on a hogsmeade weekend, _thought Hermione Granger as she sat at one of the tables in the Three Broomsticks.

She only came to the small town for an assignment but couldn't resist entering the bar where she had spent most of her teenage years, though now even Madam Rosmerta did not recognise her.

At 25, Hermione Granger had changed from the sidekick of Harry Potter. They defeated Voldemort at the end of 6thyear and everyone kept close after the war, delighted for freedom and mourning the one that died fighting. However, as time went on, people started to live again and drift off to meet the challenges of their own life.

Hermione went on for further education abroad and after becoming a Mistress of Potions and Transfiguration at the age of 21, she returned to Britain to join the unspeakables, which allowed her to question everything from time to the universe itself.

Ron fulfilled his dream at the end of school and became an auror. To everyone's surprise he got back together with Lavender Brown at his 20th birthday party and they were now happily married and expecting their first child.

Harry unsurprisingly got engaged to Ginny quickly after the war and they got married the summer Ginny finished Hogwarts, joining officially Harry to the Weasley Clan. Ginny became a healer in 's yet it was Harry who surprised everyone by becoming an official quidditch player, he said that after fighting Voldemort he needed a job that he could enjoy and he got a lot of time to spend with Ginny. Hermione also heard at the last Weasley re-union (she was always asked to join as she "was practically family" according to Mrs Weasley) that Ginny and Harry had started trying to have a family of their own.

She was brought out of her reminisce by a male voice. And she looked up to see the blue eyes of Draco Malfoy. He was the greatest surprise, after his father went to jail Draco finally got the guts to go to Dumbledore and became a spy for their side. He also went for further education after school and became a Potions and Charms Master and was now teaching Potions at Hogwarts.

"Earth to Hermione, are you ok," he asked with one of his genuine smiles. The three and Draco came to a truce during the war and she even had a fling with him during their studies but a Draco was a Malfoy and it was unusual to see him not smirking.

"Yeah I'm fine, sorry just reminiscing. So whats new with you?" She finally answered.

"Well McGonagall made me head of Slytherin at the beginning of this school year, Weasel is actually going to be a dad soon, and I Ginny is worried that you didn't write back to her invite ," he smirked now knowing that he made her feel guilty.

"Oh yeah," she mumbled getting red for getting so preoccupied with work to even write back.

"Oh and should I be worried that Mrs Weasley said I'm getting a Weasley sweater for Christmas? If someone told me I would get one 10 years ago I would have sent them straight to 's"

She laughed. "Wow a lot's changed if you're getting a Weasley jumper. And we're starting to get old if we're talking about 10 years ago."

"Old, we're only 25, at the prime of our life!"

"Sure and almost everyone we know is hitched waiting for an army of babies to come their way. We're part of the minority holding up the fort for singles," she replied with a smirk as he realise that he couldn't argue back.

"But…that does not make us old only baby mad," he practically pouted while saying this.

She couldn't help but laugh into her butterbeer but twitched as she hear her watch go off, meaning she had to get back to the office.

"Sorry I really…"

"I know work'" and he rolled his eyes. "But I'll get you to talk at Ginny's birthday next Saturday." He smiled as she realised she needed to buy a present. "Well see you there."

"See you there," was all she managed at his retreating form. All she could think was when did she get so preoccupied to forget her friends.

**This was just an introduction. There will be something actually happening soon. **

**Please review, this is my first fic and I'm very nervous.**


	2. The mirror and a party

**Well here's me taking another shot at this. thanks if you lasted this far.**

Hermione walked into the office to find one of her junior assistants running towards her.

"! It's the... it's the mirror. Something ...Johnston was in there and it... it's..." the young woman managed to gasp in between catching her breath. Hermione's eyes grew in shock, this was the mirror that Sirius fell through in their 5th year and it was one of her projects.

l use of the Ever since she seen what happened during the ministry battle she was fascinated by it, yet years of research have left her with little information. The ministry files showed that it was taken in during the middle ages after the fall of a dark wizard but the actual use of the mirror was unknown and the only thing left where myths of it being made to connected to death itself. The mirror with time was dismissed by the ministry and it wasn't until Hermione had started working there that the mirror was started to being questioned.

"Ok, just sit here and calm down, I want to know from Johnston exactly what happened and I ask if he would give us a copy of his memory for further analysis."

"Yes Miss"

_Well it looks like I'm in for a long day in the office again._ Hermione sighed as she walked in to her office.

A week later...

The office was quiet and Hermione was the last one left...again. She sighed, the whole thing with mirror last Saturday really brought her hopes up, Yet here she was... _late!_ It was Ginny's birthday today and she was supposed to be there at 8pm which meant she had half an hour to get ready and get to the Burrow.

By the time she reached the burrow everyone was already there

By the time she reached the burrow everyone was already there, she smiled as she stood at the door, looking at the whole family and some 'additions' like her. Her eyes wondered to the children, Bill's oldest Victoire and Remus's Teddy, were already in Hogwarts and even the twins had their own kids.

"Auntie Hermione is here!" This shout came before three little red heads came thundering and hugged her legs.

"Now let Hermione breathe and run along," the voice of Mrs Weasley came through. As she was directed inside the house Mrs Weasley lectured, "You're too pale dear, and too thin. That's because you spend way too much time in that office of yours, you should come over more often for dinner."

"Well it is really busy lately..."

"Now, now Granger we all know those are excuses," she turned to see the usual smirk of Draco.

"Well Malfoy, not all of us inherit manors and fountains of gold"

"True, must say I'm really lucky aren't I? And devilishly sexy." She couldn't help but laugh there.

"Granger, I'm really hurt that you don't think I'm sexy," he pouted in mock hurt.

"Don't worry, everyone here knows that you're just a pretty, dumb, rich boy." She answered in a pretend serious tone.

"Damn, I have to forgive you for telling the truth." Music came on from the living room. "Well Granger we can't sit here like rejects, come on and dance." Next thing she knew she was being dragged by him into the living room. _This is going to be a long night._

**Well end of chapter 2. Hope you like it and please review. **


End file.
